


Volleyball and Chocolate

by Momus



Series: Adventures of Grindr [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, College!AU, Cumshot, Domination, Fingering, Food Play, Hookups, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Voyeurism, agedup!au, grindr!au, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Hinata is 22, in college, and lonely as fuck on Valentine's Day.  He takes some friendly advice and tries out Grindr seeking casual sex to help mend his loneliness and ends up meeting a hot stranger who shows him just how good Valentine's Day can be.





	Volleyball and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo happy V-day everybody! This year I decided to write something just for all my casual sex lovers out there. Enjoy!! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!

In all his 22 years of life, this year's Valentine's Day was probably Hinata's saddest one yet.

Since high school, he had been in a couple different relationships and his longest one -- lasting over a year -- had ended in October. Now, it was February, and the sadness of it all was crashing down on him all over again. The advertisements, the music, the yearly romantic comedies that came and went; it was all being shoved in his face at every turn. Even at school he couldn't escape it. The halls were decorated with hearts, red origami, homemade chocolate recipes, and couples stood in secluded corners to confess their love for another. Everyday, something new was bringing Hinata down. He vented his loneliness to his old friend Kenma during linguistics who suggested he try a dating app, but there was no way Hinata was ready to date just yet.

**K: y not try casual sex?**

**H: HUH?!**

**K: theres so many apps for it. maybe u just need to get laid**

**H: ...Kuroo is that you? Give Kenma back his phone.**

**K: no its me. I kno u arent ready to date, but u could still spend the day w someone**

Hinata thought about it during class, tuning out the sound of his professor who couldn't care less in the world if he was paying attention or not. He wanted to see what kinds of apps there were and his feet started tapping anxiously against the floor. Something about setting up a profile and scrolling through people's pictures got him excited; there was no way he could focus now. He packed up his things and quietly left the lecture hall, zooming his way down the hall and across campus to his dormitory. Luckily his roommate was a bit more studious than he, so he was likely going to be gone for a few hours for lab time and his study group.

He quickly searched on his phone for dating apps and came across Grindr -- a gay casual-dating app with no subscription fee and is easy-to-use. Hinata knew a long time ago he was bisexual, but dating women seemed so much...easier, so he never actually dated a man yet. Maybe now was the time? In a few seconds, the app was fully downloaded and he opened it up excitedly to enter all his information. His profile photo was almost the same for all his social accounts since it was his favourite one that showed off the light freckles he always got in the summer time.

Once it was all said and done, he put his phone down for a moment to grab a snack and his headphones. He wondered how many people would look at his profile and how many would actually message him. Was he even attractive to other guys? He never thought about it, but now he realized he had never actually been hit-on by another guy. What if he wasn't attractive? Or worse, was he too annoying for guys to handle? He started thinking this whole app idea was wrong when he got back to his phone to see he had five messages waiting for him.

"Hey cutie." Said one, but one look at his photo of his unibrow and fedora had him gagging.

"You've got a pretty mouth there, bet it'd look good around my cock ;)"

Yikes.

"Hey there."

Okay, this one seemed pretty normal and the guy in the photo looked like any other, with his hair short and styled, brown highlights throughout, and his abs glistening under the dim lighting of his phone's camera light. For a moment, Hinata couldn't believe someone like him was messaging him.

**H: Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou, what're you up to?**

Was that a weird thing to say? Too enthusiastic? This whole dating app thing was getting to be too stressful.

**G: Nm, just chillin. Thinkin**   **of going out tonight.**

**H: Oh? Where?**

**G: A bar I usually go to with my boys.** **You wanna join me?**

Hinata's heart beat fast, but mostly out of nervousness than anything else.

**H: Uh, not tonight. I'm busy with homework.**

**G: Fuck you you fucking fag. You're way too much of a fucking twink anyway**

Hinata's mouth dropped and his brows furrowed -- what the hell was his problem!? He didn't even tap out a response, he just blocked the guy and threw his phone down with relief.

"Guys suck! There's no way I can find a date! I should just give up!"

_**d-ding~** _

His phone alerted him to a new notification and he looked at it with annoyance. Should he even bother looking? Hesitantly, he flipped his phone over and tapped the screen open to the app. There wasn't a message, but someone had added him as a favourite. When he looked, he saw a pale young man about his age with stark black hair that fell flat against his head. He was mostly plain-looking except for his deep, intoxicating blue eyes that sucked Hinata in. Scrolling through his profile, he saw photos of volleyball, drinks, a few scattered selfies, and even some that bared his taught abs like every other Grindr profile. The man seemed harmless enough so he sucked up his courage and sent a quick message. Within seconds, he got a response.

**T: Hi. What are you doing?**

**H: Nothing. Might do some homework.**

**T: College? What are you studying?**

Oddly enough, Hinata found it easy to talk with this new person, Kageyama Tobio, and slowly his anxiety melted away as they talked about their majors, their past-times, and everything in between. It was going so well until--

**T: So did you just make your profile today? I haven't seen you before.**

**H: Yeah, a friend said I should try it out.**

**T: You joined on valentine's day? That's kind of pathetic isn't it?**

Hinata shot up from his lying position and aggressively crossed his legs. He was fuming! How could Kageyama say something so rude?!

**H: Huh?! That's some shit coming from someone who's been on here since 2015!**

**T: What's that supposed to mean?**

**H: You've been on** **grindr forever! Besides, you're messaging ME on valentine's day, too! Doesn't that make you pathetic?**

A few moments went by for Hinata to stew in his anger. He always had a problem of being riled up easily, but because of his short stature no one ever took him seriously.

**T: Yeah, I guess so. We can be pathetic together. Wanna grab some lunch?**

"Whoa whoa, hold on a second." Hinata said loudly. "Did he just insult me and then ask me out on a date?! The fucking nerve of this guy! Who does he think I am?"

**H: And WHY would I go out with you when you just insulted me?**

**T: Because I'll pay.**

Hinata's whole thought process changed at the sound of free food and his stomach grumbled regardless of the snack he had earlier. He fought with himself over saying yes and whether that made him easy or not.

**T: Well?**

**H: ...fine. Where should I meet you?**

After a quick discussion of location and the best route to take, Hinata spent a minute or two collecting his nerves and fixing himself up in the bathroom. On the train ride over he quickly came to realization he was about to meet a complete stranger he had only been talking to for half an hour, someone who riled him up, someone who offered to buy him lunch. And they didn't meet on just any dating app, but an app specifically for casual dating, for _casual sex_. Was Hinata ready to hook up with someone he barely knew?

Before long, he was getting off the train and walking towards his destination. As he neared his throat grew parched, his heart beat harder with every thumping footstep and his palms grew sweaty, making it harder to hold his phone steady.

**T: It's on the top floor, rooftop patio. I'm here.**

Hinata looked up to see the restaurant's name in yellow letters against a black background, advertising a spacious rooftop patio. Exhaling slowly, he entered the building and began climbing the flight of stairs to the top, one level above the indoor restaurant where a hostess waited to greet guests. Scanning the tables quickly, Hinata spotted a young man with black hair, hunched over his table and scrolling through his phone. It was him, it was the Tobio he had been messaging just an hour ago. His knees suddenly grew weak and he wasn't so sure he would be able to make it to the table in one piece. Somehow, he summoned what little courage he had and walked over to him.

Tobio wore dark-washed jeans that hugged his legs with a white t-shirt and a pale blue, short-sleeved shirt overtop. He had no other accessories besides a pair of black sunglasses that sat on-top of his head. Hinata was relieved he actually looked like his profile photo and it made approaching him easier. Well, not really, but easy enough he didn't collapse on the spot when he spoke.

"H -- Hey. Kageyama-san?" He spoke so quietly, Tobio didn't even turn to look at him. He just kept scrolling.

"Hello? Tobio?"

Just then, the man turned around and in that very second all of Hinata's courage came crashing down to the ground beneath him as his very soul lifted from his body -- it wasn't Kageyama. This man had a similar build, but he had brown eyes and a pot-marked face. Looking at his phone, he saw he was scrolling through Tinder, looking at various women's profile photos.

"Oh -- oh my god. I'm s-s-sorry. I--"

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked to the left down the row of tables and saw the real Kageyama looking at him with a quirked brow. There were his deep blue eyes and his sleek black hair, that was the Tobio he knew -- or, barely knew he should say. He bowed to the strange man in apology and took his leave, hurrying over to Kageyama to sit down across from him before he lost the strength in his legs.

"You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay?"

No, of course he wasn't. Hinata was already so nervous about this whole thing and now he just mistook Kageyama for someone completely different. He couldn't even find the courage to talk, so he just nodded.

"Okay. Uh, hi, by the way. I'm the guy you've been messaging for over an hour."

Hinata huffed a small laugh and that seemed to help settle his nerves a bit.

"Hi, I'm Hinata."

Kageyama smirked and Hinata settled himself into his seat with his arms crossed on the table as he looked over the menu. It was so odd meeting a stranger out of the blue like this, but it almost felt like meeting an old friend you hadn't seen for a long time.

"Have you eaten here before? I don't know what to get." Hinata asked as he gazed at the busy menu.

"I always get the ramen. They make it perfectly. But I heard their sandwiches are really good, too."

"Oh, maybe I'll try the ramen too."

"Want a beer? I'm getting one."

"Um..."

"What? Oh my god, don't tell me you're under-aged." Kageyama seemed to lean away from him then and Hinata scoffed.

"Pfft! I'm twenty-two! It's just...isn't it kind of early for beer? I mean, it's only 2 o'clock."

Kageyama seemed to relax as he released a sigh of relief.

"It's just a beer, we aren't getting drunk or anything. I'm pretty much done with school today anyway."

Hinata thought it over and understood where he was coming from. Hinata was done with school, too, so why not? Having a beer might help him relax a bit more, anyway.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get whatever you're having."

Kageyama nodded and when the waitress came over, he uttered their orders and sent her away with the menu. Now, as they waited for their food, they had nothing else to focus on but each other. Hinata felt nervous under Kageyama's gaze and fidgeted underneath the tabletop.

"You're pretty cute, much better than your profile picture."

Hinata smiled and averted his eyes -- why was he so easily affected? He looked to Kageyama again and took note of how tight his gray shirt was and how easily he could see his pecs. Not only that, but the sleeves cut off perfectly to show off his biceps as he cradled his head in his palm with his elbow on the table. His jawline was sharp, but his nose and eyes were soft, and his lips -- they were the very definition of kissable. Hinata had never kissed a man before, but if tonight went well he would very much like Kageyama to be his first experience.

"So why did you join Grindr?" He asked.

"Um..." _Don't say you were lonely, don't say you were lonely._

"Well, I never dated a guy before and I figured I should give it a shot."

"And Grindr specifically because...?"

"I don't understand?"

"You know Grindr is for hooking up, right?"

"Oh, uh." Hinata blushed fiercely and he looked around to see if anyone was listening in. "Yeah, I know. I just thought dating might be a bit too much right now so maybe I'd ease my way in with some, um--"

"Casual sex?"

"Y-yeah, exactly."

God this conversation was unbearable. Couldn't he have started off with something simple like 'what's your favourite colour'?

"So, you have never been with a guy?"

Hinata shook his head.

"Hmm...so I'm going to be your first?"

Kageyama's eyes seem to ignite and a sly smile played across his face. The thought of Kageyama pinning Hinata to his bed had his cock pulsing in his pants and he blushed even further.

"Oh, so you're assuming this is gonna go well for you, huh?" He teased.

"You haven't made up your mind yet?" Kageyama asked, his smile fading.

"Not yet. You did?"

"To be honest," his voice dipped low so only Hinata could hear as he leaned over the table, "I wanted to fuck you the moment you walked through that door." He nodded to the entrance and leaned back, waiting on Hinata's reaction.

Of course, there was no hiding it. Hinata's whole face was red by now and he felt breathless as his cock grew rock hard in his jeans. This man had such an uncanny effect on him, he didn't know what to do with the thought of being plowed by him in such a short time. As they stared at each other, blue eyes on brown, everything around them seemed to freeze and it was in that moment Hinata knew he was going to go home with him.

"Two ramens and two beers!"

A high-pitched voice broke them both out of their daze and they leaned back to make room for the huge bowls of ramen. Immediately, Hinata chugged down a couple gulps of his beer to parch his dry throat, only to put it down and see Kageyama smiling at him proudly. He knew what kind of effect he was having on him, but knowing that seemed to turn Hinata on even more.

"You boys have any dates for tonight?" The girl asked. She looked sweet with her chocolate brown hair tied back into a ponytail and secured with a bow.

"Um," Hinata looked across to Kageyama who already had his mouth full of noodles. "Yeah, I think so."

Kageyama looked up at him and Hinata smiled.

"Ooo! What do you have planned? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, you know. Just a quiet night in. Chocolates and romantic movies and such."

Kageyama smiled as he sipped up his noodles, keeping his gaze down at his bowl. Hinata did his best not to smile back at him.

"Cuute~! Well, your girlfriends sound like they have a long night ahead of them!"

"Oh, trust me." Now finished with his noodles, Kageyama cut in. "They definitely do."

His hot gaze had Hinata trapped and he felt as if he were catching fire from the inside out. His cock pushed painfully against his zipper and he bit his lip to fight the pain. Kageyama was able to do so much just with his words, Hinata was aching to see what he could do with his hands, or that luscious mouth. The waitress, smiling sweetly, turned on her heels to assist other customers and the pair quickly gobbled up their ramen and beer, anxious for their night to get started.

* * *

On the train ride to Kageyama's house, they remained quiet. All the seats were taken, meaning they were left standing; Hinata leaned in the corner next to the doors, his favourite spot on the train, and Kageyama leaned next to him. Only, he was leaning far closer than anyone should, but made it look so natural like he was supposed to be that close. His shoulders pressed against Hinata and he practically towered over him, creating this dominating atmosphere that left Hinata light-headed. Even without words he was still a master over his emotions. At their stop, Kageyama was first to get off and Hinata obediently followed him. They walked side-by-side in silence, but it wasn't awkward. In fact, Hinata enjoyed the quiet knowing he would slip up if he tried to speak at the moment. His erection had gone down a bit, but with each step towards Kageyama's place, his heart beat faster and faster.

"Wait out here for a sec." Kageyama announced before disappearing inside a Family Mart.

Hinata was left puzzled for only a second before it clicked -- he was getting condoms. Why else would a guy need to make a stop at a convenience store?

_At least he's considerate enough to buy more._

"K, let's go. My place is just down here."

Kageyama had his hands in his jacket pocket now and Hinata looked at it curiously.

"What did you buy Kageyama~?"

"It's a secret. You'll know soon enough."

Hinata scoffed and rolled his eyes. A few meters down the road they finally came to his apartment -- it was a small place, squished in between two other apartment buildings with a restaurant on the bottom floor. The stairs were narrow next to the restaurant with only a concrete wall to shield them from the outside. After climbing three flights of stairs, they came to Kageyama's place and he quickly let them in with a key. It was small alright, with a barely-there kitchen in the corner, a portable washing machine by the tv which sat on the floor, and a mere twin bed shoved into the corner. At the end of the bed was the door to the bathroom.

"This place is cramped! I'm pretty sure my dorm is bigger than this."

"Whatever," Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, "it's a place to stay for now."

While Kageyama kicked off his shoes, Hinata neatly removed his and placed them by the door. Kageyama took a seat on the bed and looked to Hinata, waiting patiently. Hinata's palms were all sweaty again as he took his sweater off and joined Kageyama on the bed. He didn't think this room could get any smaller, but now he was suffocating.

"Close your eyes." Kageyama said.

"Um...no."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything. You can trust me."

Hinata gulped as he looked at Kageyama, wary of what he would do with his guard down. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and fought the instinct to open his eyes as Kageyama rustled around him, his weight lifting off the bed for a moment before sinking back down onto it. Something small was pressed against his lips and he reflexively opened his mouth. When the bitter-sweetness of a chocolate truffle melted on his tongue, his expression relaxed and he let out a satisfied moan.

"Mmm! So yummy!"

He opened his eyes to see Kageyama smiling at him.

"I got them at the store. You told the waitress it'd be a night full of chocolates, so I thought I should at least deliver on that."

"I also mentioned romantic movies, are you gonna deliver on that, too?" Hinata asked with his mouth full of chocolate.  He tried hard not to dwell on the fact Kageyama had, in fact, stopped to buy chocoaltes just because Hinata had mentioned them.

"Maybe. If you let me taste that chocolate."

Kageyama leaned in, his gaze transfixed on Hinata's small mouth and in turn, Hinata grew very quiet and nodded in consent. Kageyama closed the distance, his tongue sneaking its way into Hinata's mouth to lap at the chocolate that stuck to his tongue. Hinata was a bundle of nerves and hardly knew what to do with himself. He had kissed before, many times, he was just out of practice. Quickly, his tongue moved against Kageyama's and just when he was getting the hang of that, suddenly Kageyama's large hands were in his bright orange hair, gently pulling him back so Kageyama could dominate his mouth.

"Ah..haah."

The taste of chocolate mixed with Kageyama's tongue had a numbing effect on his brain, leaving him unable to think and at the mercy of Kageyama's expert lips massaging his own with their lush softness. This morning, Hinata never would have guessed he would be kissing some strange man by mid-afternoon, yet he couldn't be happier knowing there was so much more waiting for him.

Kageyama swiftly removed his top, revealing his taught muscles that were just barely hiding under his shirt and Hinata was practically drooling over him. He, too, removed his own top and tossed it aside to join Kageyama's on the worn wood floor. Without breaking their kiss, Kageyama pulled Hinata down on top of him as they lay on the bed and Hinata relished in the feel of their bare skin on each other. Kageyama's hands never left his hair; they pulled at his thick locks and combed through it, and when his lips switched to nibble at Hinata's neck he just about moaned from the much-needed touch.

"Kageyama....Tobio. Fuck." Hinata whispered and Kageyama groaned against his neck.

When Hinata pushed his groin down, he was happy to feel an equally hard cock pushing back and suddenly his backside was aching for something to fill him. Again, he never had sex with a man, but he had played with his ass many times and even experimented with a dildo that now sat in an old shoebox under his bed. He knew what it felt like to be penetrated, but the idea of having an actual -- no -- of having _Kageyama's_ cock pushing in and out of him left him hanging in anticipation. Before that, there were many other things he wanted to try; he was already dry-humping a guy, might as well cross some stuff off his list. He slid off Kageyama to lie beside him, shifting lower to lick and play with his nipple while his hand roamed over his stomach and under his jeans. Kageyama's gasp when his hand made contact spurred on Hinata's confidence to try even more.

"Can -- can I --"

"You can do anything you want, Shouyou."

"Mmm!" Hinata whimpered at the sound of his name. He kissed Kageyama's nipple one last time, then quickly shifted to straddling Kageyama's legs while working at his pants.

With a small lift of his hips, Kageyama's jeans and underwear were lowered in one go, revealing his flushed erection that was already wet at the tip with pre-cum. Hinata's eyes bulged at the size of him.

"Oh my god. You're so big!"

Kageyama laughed.

"It's not funny! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to get ready?!"

"Not long enough." He uttered, as if threatening Hinata with his size and Hinata huffed, ignoring his blatant confidence.

Getting back to business, he licked his lips and hunched over. This was his first time giving a blowjob, but he had dreamed of it many times before. Mimicking what he had seen in porn vids, he pressed the flat of his tongue underneath the head, keeping a firm grip of the base with his hand and looked up to gauge Kageyama's reaction. His cheekbones were a slight pink and his lips were parted -- he was feeling good. Hinata pushed forward, this time wrapping his lips around the head and dipping down to take what he could into his mouth.

Unbelievably, he was actually sucking some guy's dick that he only met a few hours ago. And yet, it didn't bother him? He was actually kind of excited to be with someone new. He could find out what made him tick, which spots were sensitive and which he hated, how he liked his blowjobs, how he liked to fuck. Hinata was always ready to learn something new, even when it came to people.

"Oh fuck. Yeah, keep going."

Kageyama's hand was in his hair again and Hinata hummed from the comfort of it. His mouth worked overtime, keeping his lips taught and his tongue wet while he breathed heavily through his nostrils. His hand jerked what his mouth couldn't reach until eventually, Kageyama was moaning and sinking his head into the soft pillow.

"I wanna fuck you so bad. Move."

He popped off Kageyama's cock and allowed himself to be pushed back against the bed while Kageyama kneeled before him. He reached under his bed to grab a shoebox, much like Hinata's, and pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms. The sound of the rustling aluminum packaging had Hinata buzzing and he wiggled excitedly against the bed.

"You sure you want this?" Kageyama asked while pouring lube onto his fingers. Hinata bit his lip while watching.

"Hell yes. Still kind of nervous though."

"That's okay. Here."

With his clean hand, Kageyama grabbed another chocolate and popped it into Hinata's mouth. Hinata hummed happily as he sucked back on the sweet, watching Kageyama's fingers dip below his waist and hissed when the cold jelly touched his entrance.

"Oh my god. This is really happening."

"Take a deep breath. Focus on the chocolate."

Hinata obeyed, rolling the truffle around in his mouth and giving in to the warm sweetness of it. Suddenly, a finger pushed inside and he arched his back, moaning from the familiar sting.

"You okay?"

Hinata nodded and gripped the bedsheets as he exhaled, relaxing onto Kageyama's finger. Slowly, it pushed all the way inside before pulling back out to repeat the process over again. Hinata closed his eyes, unable to handle the intense blueness of them, and allowed himself to be massaged open by this stranger. When he ran out of chocolate, he would open his mouth as if begging for another and Kageyama would always meet his lips with another truffle. Almost five chocolates later, Kageyama was able to slip three fingers in and out of his hole and he pulled them out for a final time.

"I can't wait for this. You're going to feel so good."

With the condom on, he came crashing down on Hinata, just barely hovering over him as he pressed the head of his dick against him. Hinata's legs were bent back over his hips, his ankles locking behind his back while his arms crossed over his shoulders. Their foreheads pressed together and this time, Hinata felt ready to meet his gaze head-on. Before Kageyama did anything, he kissed Hinata's chocolate-stained lips, licking at their sweetness and moaning into his mouth.

"Can I?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"Yes. _Please_."

His hand reached down and he guided himself in. Hinata gasped, his lungs filling all at once with too much air while his back arched. Kageyama had nothing to say; even with all his prep work, he knew how much it still hurt and he kissed at Hinata's neck while pushing himself in slowly. Hinata was beyond pain, but at the same time he wanted it more than anything else. He clung to Kageyama desperately, pulling him in even closer until his hips finally stilled.

"It's all in. You did so good." He whispered against his hot skin. "I told you I'd be your first."

Hinata, with tears in his eyes, laughed and smacked Kageyama's shoulder who laughed in return before breaking the comedy with a gentle pull out of Hinata's hot hole. Hinata's smile faded to form an 'O' shape as he moaned long and loud, hiccupping whenever Kageyama's hips flicked forward with a bit too much force. He couldn't complain though, not when his first time was handled so tenderly by someone who he didn't even know what he did for a living. He knew he was in college, but he didn't know how he could afford his own place or anything. Frankly, Hinata didn't care. Right now, he was so intoxicated by the feeling of another person, of someone wrapping their arms around him and feeling their breath against his skin. He loved how Kageyama felt so right inside him, so much better than any toy he had purchased, and how he could smell his soap from his shower earlier that day that still clung to his skin when he inhaled deeply. He loved that there were no strings attached with this passion. He was allowed to bathe in it greedily and take everything he wanted without regret. They were both in this for the pleasure, no expectations to call after or to even like each other after this. They were here to take everything they could from the other with no looking back.

"Hard -- fuck me harder!"

Kageyama braced himself against the wall, resting his head against Hinata's shoulder and put more force into his hips. Hinata cried out happily, chanting 'yes, yes, yes' repeatedly while rubbing his cock raw until cum was pooling against his stomach. The sound of the mattress creaking became a symphony as it mixed with their cries and even Kageyama, who normally kept quiet during sex, was grunting and moaning in heat as he thrust everything he had into Hinata's willing body.

"Tobio! Tobio! I'm cumming!"

Hinata hugged him close and Kageyama thrust faster, panting next to his ear which only drove Hinata's pleasure even higher. When he came, he sobbed Kageyama's name and spilled onto his stomach. His muscles twitched uncontrollably from his intense orgasm and a few seconds later, Kageyama spilled into him with a pained groan before collapsing onto him.

They were sweaty, covered in cum, and breathless -- a sign of mind-blowing sex. When Kageyama garnered the strength to pull out, Hinata was still bathing in his warming afterglow and lie still on the old twin mattress. Kageyama got to cleaning himself off and came back with some tissue to clean off Hinata who, by the feel of his slimy cum rubbing against his skin, begrudgingly came back to reality.

He just had casual sex with a stranger and now the façade of the situation was over. They met for sex and their orgasms signaled the end; deal is done; mission accomplished. Awkwardly, Hinata sat up on the mattress and Kageyama sat next to him.

"So, um. Thanks for lunch, by the way. I forgot to say that earlier."

"No problem. Now I know free food is a guaranteed way to get with you."

Hinata laughed and rubbed the back of his head. In the silence of the moment, he tapped the screen of his phone to look at the time -- it was only 5 o'clock. He wanted to stay longer, but now that they were done there was no point in overstaying his welcome.

"I'm gonna get going." He announced before getting off the mattress.

"Oh. You got plans tonight?" Kageyama asked.

"Um...no, not really. I just thought since...ah, since we did our thing that it'd be weird if I hung out a little longer."

Hinata felt exposed, and not because he was standing naked in the middle of Kageyama's apartment. He was afraid of what Kageyama's reaction would be.

_Yeah, you're right. You should probably go. Thanks for_ _a good time._ His heart sunk at the thought.

"It's not weird. You can stay longer if you want. I was just going to watch some volleyball."

Hinata lit up at the sound of his favourite sport.

"Volleyball? Is a game on?" He asked while pulling on his underwear and sitting next to Kageyama on the bed.

"Yeah, it's the high school games right now for who gets to go to Nationals."

"Ahh no way! How could I have missed this!"

Smiling, Kageyama set the television up and got to putting on his own underwear. They were still hot from sex, so underwear was the only tolerable thing to wear. He also got to pulling out his fold-away table and brought out some drinks while they finished off the chocolates.

It might not be a romantic comedy, or a fancy dinner, or even a first date, but hanging out with a Grindr hook-up and bonding over volleyball while eating some Family Mart chocolates made Hinata's valentine's day more memorable than he could ever imagine.


End file.
